Attack on titan: Nyx
by DipStickcreations
Summary: Nyx was living a normal life, with her family after the many years of peace without titans. Suddenly the colossal titan appears this time destroying a larger gap, allowing titans to move quicker. From Nyx's knowledge, her family is dead. She saw her mother and sister be killed by titans. Though she doesn't know if her father is dead or alive. (I don't own attack on titan!)


Nyx ran down the side walk, her ginger hair, slapped her grin. She kept running till she reached her house.

"Mom!", she yelled repeatedly as she went up their stairs.

"What is it love?", Her mother smiled softly, as she spoke.

"I want to join Scout Regiment.", she basically yelled, her smile never fell till her mother dropped the plate she was cleaning. She ran over to Nyx and placed her hands on her shoulder, "Hey, what gives!". She screamed as her mothers hands pierced her shoulders, because of her squeezing.

"Love, you don't know what you are saying!", Her mother screamed, all color drained from her face.

"Eren almost gave his life as Scout Regiment, why shouldn't I?!", she growled.

"Eren, was lead by revenge, to kill every titan!", Lunar, her sister, mumbled.

"Vengeance, not revenge. If was going to avenge his families death and that's just what he did!", as Nyx finished that sentence, a boom made her whole family jump. They ran outside, and they heard screams of the citizens, "Colossal Titan is back!", or , "Get news to Eren, and quick!"

"We need to get away from Trost District, and now.", her father followed them out.

"No, I'm going to join Scout Regiment and help in this fight!", Nyx was about to start running, when a flash caught her eye and then total darkness.

Some time later Nyx woke up and she was being held by her father and he was running fast. She looked behind him to see titans near the gate that had been broken. She jumped out her fathers arms and ran on her own, sorta embarrassed. Her head hurt, and she knew what had happened. Lunar had knocked her out with a shovel! Just so, she wouldn't run off!

"Why'd you knock me out?!", Nyx growled at Lunar, taking the far lead of her parents with her.

Before Lunar could answer a boom sent her family off their feet and flying. Nyx got and turned around, fear grazed her soul, "Ti-titan!", she screamed.

She heard a scream and turned to see that her mother was lifted off the ground and the Titan had a grip on her, "Mother!", she cried out. She watched her mother get eaten by the Titan, not a word came form her mouth, though she was lip syncing an endless vengeance.

A scout, then appeared picking up Nyx and urged Lunar to run with him, "No! NO! Mother!", Nyx struggled against his tight grip, she pleaded that she would see her father safely join them. But, it was no where is sight. All the sudden a titan ran toward them. Lunar fell at the impact of his feet hitting the ground," Lunar!", she punched the scout, her face drowned in tears. She saw Lunar about to get up, and then the Titan squashed her under his foot, Lunar was dead, her mother was dead. She thought she saw her father, but he was dead too. She cried, any sense of what was going, left her. She lay limp in the scouts grip, tears flowing down her face. She looked down to see her mothers sapphire necklace, in the rubble and slipped out of the Scouts grip to get it. She grabbed it, her crying became harsher. She put on the necklace and ran up the scout, keeping pace with him.

"I'm sorry..", the scout mumbled.

"Huh...", Nyx turned to look at him in surprise.

"I-i was going to save your parents but then, I thought the Titans were too close, I lacked the courage, as once did the savior of Eren.", The scout had started to get teary.

"It's OK.", Nyx smiled.

The scout smiled back. They had reached the safe camp. Nyx's face was crusty with tears. She avoided anyone who asked why she had blood on her. She only wanted to sleep, without questions asked. She found a guest cabin and laid down, as night ascended.

 ** _\- 4 years later -_**

Nyx woke up, today was 16 and old enough to start training and try outs for Scout Regiments. She got up and put some clothes on. Right now, she was on the garrison regiment. She went outside stretched and ran off the roll call.

"Who the hell are you?!", The leader yelled in her face.

"Nyx Arlert! Sir!", Nyx answered.

"Why are you here?!", the leader yelled again.

" To save humanity, join Scout Regiment, and avenge my families death!", she looked forward and stood tall.

"A good goal, you look respective, stick to that goal. Think nothing else of this place for it!", The leader went to the next kid and she walked over to the training area, of which the leader had pointed to.

"Hey rookie!", a male teen with black hair and olive eyes, called over to her.

"What?", she growled slightly.

"Lets train already!", he growled back.

She walked over, taking a battle stance, her eyes narrowed in focus. Her opponent had a wooden knife. He lunged at her, Nyx nimbly dodged. She hit him in the hip and knocked to the side making him slide and land on his face.

"Hey!", The boy growled.

"You need a lot of training, I'm Nyx.", she held out her hand for him to shake.

"My parents called me Elf.", he said shaking her hand.

"Stupid.", she flipped him over on his back, in a quick shake of the hand, "Elves are quick and lithe, I think I'll just call you lump.", she smirked.

"Asshole.", growled Elf.

"Lump of useless shit. All you wanted to do is hide in the military interior.", she narrowed her eyes, a sigh of resentment rose from her. Nyx looked into Elf's eyes, a slight smirk. She had made competition in the camp. She would also whoop his ass everyday with that competition deep in her mind set.


End file.
